<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Love You? by AngstyBunBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606866">Can I Love You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun'>AngstyBunBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghun is a vocal coach, he starts working with a predebut solo artist Park Junhee. Falls in love but knows it's a bad idea after Junhee debuts.</p><p>literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Love You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I didn't leave wowkwanchan out till the end I swear<br/>Dyslexic so sorry for spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghun loved being a vocal coach, he mostly worked with kids but occasionally would do adults. When he got contacted to be a vocal coach for a kpop idols he was nervous, but the pay was good. Some idols were kind of dicks, some had a ‘I’m better than you because I’m famous’, and of course some were genuinely nice people. Then Donghun got contacted by a small company asking him to be a coach/trainer for their soon to debut solo artist, but they couldn’t make his usual payment for idol training. Donghun almost didn’t respond but then something came over him and he decided he would. He emailed back saying he would do a week with the soloist and decide after that if he felt the pay would be worth it, stating he wanted to see if he thought the guy had the talent to make it. The company emailed back quickly thanking him and asking for an appointment, Donghun gave them one for the next Monday, then he got an email with information on the singer.</p><p> </p><p>Park Junhee, 20 years old, been singing since he was 10. </p><p> </p><p>The next Monday Junhee showed up 15 minutes early, profusely thanking the lady who had dropped him off and apologizing for being an inconvenience. Donghun watched from where he was sitting on his stoop drinking coffee, Junhee was pretty just like every other idol but he seemed much sweeter than the others. The lady assured him it was fine and that she’d be back in an hour and a half after his session ended. Junhee waved then turned and finally noticed Donghun, Junhee went pink and mumbled that his car had broken down and that his CEO had driven him. Donghun just smiled and invited him in, Junhee followed him inside seeming nervous. Donghun worked out of his flat, which most idols do comment on, Junhee only asked if the picture of Hae was his cat and if she was home. Donghun explained she was his brother’s cat and he just loved her even if it was weird, Junhee giggled and said he has many pictures of his family dogs all over his new dorm because he missed them. Donghun smiled and sat with Junhee in the soundproofed studio he had set up. “Alright, for a first session I want to hear what you can do. It helps me see where you can improve and which methods are best to train you with, sound good?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Anything I should sing or just whatever?” Junhee asked </p><p> </p><p>“Just whatever” Donghun says then Junhee started singing. Donghun was amazed, the voice was already so good, a unique tone, great breathing techniques, and pretty stable. Still Donghun knew he could get better. “Well I gotta say, I thought being a small company you would need a lot of work but you sound amazing. Like I work with idols who are already debuted and you are already on par with them, still there is definitely room for improvement as there always is.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I know, I used to have a coach back in Suncheon always said the same thing, but when I moved to Seoul I couldn’t see him anymore. I always think you can get better though, and I heard you were really good from my friend at my old company so I asked the CEO to reach out to you” Junhee smiled </p><p> </p><p>“Oh which friend?” Donghun looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“Cha Hakyeon, N from VIXX” Junhee said excitedly “I used to train at Jellyfish” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes! Hakyeon is very talented, I’m glad to know he is recommending me” Donghun smiled “He was a little suspicious since I’m younger than him but I’ve been doing this since I was a part timer in high school so I was able to impress him.” He added with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“He said you were young, I am 20 what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“21, so I am your hyung then” Donghun smiled “Now let’s get to work on your training, you only have a week to prove yourself to me” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Junhee was more than capable of proving himself, so Donghun worked with him. Junhee debuted about 3 years after they met, Donghun was proud of him. He actually got along super well with Junhee, Junhee was always professional during their lessons but a couple times either the manager or the CEO would be late picking him up so they would hang out. The first time it happened Donghun had noticed Junhee standing outside in the cold so he had brought him back inside and made cocoa for them and told him that he didn’t have to wait outside. Donghun did worry Junhee would change after debut, but he didn't; he stayed his normal sweet self. Donghun never upped the charge even after Junhee’s debut. </p><p> </p><p>4 years into their friendship was when Donghun realized he had a crush on Junhee, but he knew nothing could happen with them. Junhee was an idol and he was only his vocal coach, also they were both men which wasn’t accepted. Donghun could be happy to just be friends with Junhee, he was more than happy to spend what little time he could with Junhee, a nice break from the idols that were douchbags. He never gave names but would sometimes vent to Junhee when some would say really rude shit, most common ‘well <em> I </em>am an idol and you’re not so clearly I know enough, I don’t know why I need to still do this’. Donghun loved playing videos of their voice cracking or them not hitting the note while staring at them silently before saying ‘Now what you did wrong there was-’. Junhee would cackle and practically fall out of his seat as Donghun told him about it. Junhee did try to guess who the idols were but Donghun never told him. </p><p> </p><p>6 years into the friendship Donghun would find himself counting down the minutes till he could see Junhee again. Which is why Junhee showing up, soaking wet, on not his scheduled day was very odd. Donghun stared at him for a moment in shock then pulled him inside and rushed to get him a change of clothes from his room, and a towel to dry off with. Junhee mumbled a thank you, then went into the bathroom to get dried off and changed. Donghun busied himself making soup to warm him up and getting a heated blanket, it was freezing out. Junhee came out ruffling his hair with the towel, he looked ready to cry. Donghun had him sit on the couch and fussed with the blanket trying to get it wrapped around him in a way that he would still be able to eat the soup. Junhee didn’t say anything so Donghun finally prompted “What happened? Why are you here-at almost midnight-soaking wet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s raining” Junhee mumbled. Donghun normally would have smacked him on the back of the head for that but this time he just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jun, seriously”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone tried to break into my dorm while I wasn’t home,” Junhee mumbled, hugging himself, “I was at my manager’s place but I...I just wanted to come here. I can leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s fine you can stay, are you okay? Do you need anything? Does your manager know you came here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...a hug?...yes he knows kindof I told him I was going to stay with a friend” Junhee mumbled. Donghun pulled Junhee into a hug and held him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you, you’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you, Junnie.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know I should have expected it as an idol but-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it should never be expected. Junhee, you shouldn’t expect people to invade your privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some fans are just over excited…”</p><p> </p><p>“These people are not your fans, they do not deserve to be called fans if they do this” Donghun pulled away from Junhee to look him in the face, Junhee looked at him, his eyes still puffy and teary. Donghun pressed a kiss to his forehead not really thinking about it, too tired to think that might be weird. Junhee didn’t say anything, he just buried his face back into Donghun’s neck. “Do you want to eat more or just sleep?” Donghun asked, petting his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Just sleep...can I sleep in your bed? With you? I just don’t want to be alone…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s fine come on Junnie” Donghun takes him to the room to sleep and laid down in the bed, with some difficulty since Junhee was latched to him. Donghun told him he should text his manager where he was, Junhee let go of him long enough to do that before cuddling back up with Donghun. Donghun stayed up until he heard Junhee’s breathing even out, then he rested his cheek on Junhee’s head before falling asleep himself. </p><p> </p><p>When Donghun woke up the next morning and realized Junhee wasn’t in bed with him. He panicked for a minute before he saw the note that Junhee had left, ‘Had to go to work, sorry for bothering you last night thank you for letting me stay’. Donghun sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes wondering when Junhee had left, he sent him a text to let him know it was fine and ask if he was going to come back that night. Donghun tried to keep it subtle that he really did want Junhee to come back but he knew Junhee probably wouldn’t, Junhee didn’t answer the text, which was normal as being an idol he was always busy. Donghun had a few lessons that day, mostly just kids, one idol who was nice was his last session. As Donghun saw the idol out he saw Junhee, trying to hide at the side of the steps, Donghun waited until the idol was out of sight before leaning over the railing to ask Junhee what he was doing. Junhee shyly asked if he was done with work for the day, then if he could come inside. Donghun let him, confused as to why Junhee was acting so weird. Junhee was hugging a bag to his chest as they went in and Donghun made some coffee. Once Donghun sat down, Junhee gave him the bag and thanked him for letting him wear his clothes the night before, Donghun took it and told him it was fine, still confused by how he was acting. Donghun looked at him but before he could ask him what was going on, Junhee kissed him softly then got up and ran out of the flat. Donghun sat in shock for a solid 5 minutes staring at the door. </p><p> </p><p>Junhee canceled his next 3 sessions and wouldn’t answer Donghun’s text, since Junhee only had sessions once a week it had been almost a month since they had seen each other. Donghun had come to the conclusion that the kiss was something that Junhee regretted, and had probably kissed him just because of the stress. It did hurt him but he didn’t blame Junhee, he just missed him. So finally Donghun decided that he should text him and apologize for the kiss, since it must have made Junhee uncomfortable, even if Junhee had been the one to initiate the kiss. Donghun typed a couple different messages before deciding ‘Hey Junhee, I wanted to apologize for the kiss… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable so if you want to stop getting lessons from me I will waive the cancelation fees, I already have for the last 3. I do miss you but I understand if you’d rather not see me, just please answer so I know if I need to try to find a new person to take your lesson time’. The last part was a lie, Donghun wouldn’t replace that time, he would just use it to sit and watch Junhee’s performances and support him, he just wanted to stop being hopeful of seeing Junhee again. Junhee didn’t answer the text and Donghun had resigned to never hearing from him again and sat down that night to drown his sorrows in beer. Five beers in Donghun heard a knock at the door, grumbling he got up and went to answer it. Donghun didn’t expect to see Junhee, looking exhausted. Donghun stared at him and after a minute Junhee asked if he could come in. Donghun nodded and moved aside to let him in then shut the door. Junhee looked at the table, and the empty beers and sighs before turning to face Donghun, Donghun was worried that Junhee was going to be mad at him but was also so happy to get to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you send that text?” Junhee finally asked after several minutes of slience.</p><p> </p><p>“Text…” Donghun mumbled, a little past tispy needing a minute to process then simply said “Missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you apologize for the kiss? I kissed you and you apologized.”</p><p> </p><p>“You stopped coming...and talking…” Donghun stared at him then added “You didn’t want to kiss me though, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?!” Junhee was angry now stepping closer to Donghun, who just stood frozen. “Who are you to decide that?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You stopped talking to me after the kiss?” Donghun frowned “You kissed then ran away, then stopped talking to me. It was only the day after the break in, you weren’t in the right headspace…I shouldn’t have let it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not want me to kiss you?” Junhee asked, still angry but less so.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you for years, but we can’t…” Donghun murmured “Could hurt your career...if people knew”</p><p> </p><p>“Donghun…” Junhee sighed then glanced back at the beers, “I am going home, call me once you are sober and I will come back. I don’t have schedules tomorrow” Then before Donghun can say anything, Junhee walks over, kisses him on the corner of his mouth before he heads back out. Donghun was confused, standing still before he rushed to clean up, chugged some water and went to sleep wanting to see Junhee soon, and kiss him if that was allowed. Donghun had a hard time sleeping, but he knew he needed to. He got up and went to the bag he hadn’t opened since the day Junhee brought it, feeling embarrassed he pulled out the shirt Junhee had worn, and to his delight it did smell like Junhee faintly. So Donghun changed his shirt and wore that one to sleep in, comforted by the smell of Junhee in his drunk mind.</p><p> </p><p>The next day when Donghun woke up his first goal was to drink a ton of water and take medicine for his head ache. He didn’t feel super hungover but just enough that he didn’t want to call Junhee yet. Donghun showered and cleaned up then after a couple hours tried to call Junhee, he didn’t pick up. Donghun tried to avoid getting stressed and sent him a simple text telling him that he only had one lesson that day from 11-12. Junhee didn’t answer him before the lesson, Donghun had to resist checking the phone the whole time. Donghun focused on the lesson with the kid, only 10 years old but very talented. Then when he finished up he checked again, still no response. Donghun fiddled around his flat waiting for Junhee to text him back, but by nightfall Donghun had given up. He figured that everything else from the night before had been his imagination, Junhee had never actually come by to talk to him. He sent a text to apologize for his other text and went to bed. He had just started to fall asleep when his phone started going off like crazy. Donghun groaned and rolled over to check to see a spam of messages from Junhee coming in.</p><p> </p><p>Junnie&lt;3 </p><p>I JUST WOKE UP</p><p>I AM SO SORRY</p><p>ARE YOU UP?? </p><p>CAN I COME OVER NOW??</p><p>DONGHUN</p><p>PLEASE ANSWER</p><p>WAKE UP </p><p>PLEASE</p><p>I’M SORRY</p><p> </p><p>Donghun</p><p>I am up</p><p>You can come over</p><p> </p><p>Donghun sighed and sat up, he had already resigned to give up, he didn’t want to get his hopes up again. Donghun went to wait in his living room for Junhee to get there. Junhee finally did an hour later, when Donghun opened the door Junhee looked way less put together from any of the other times Donghun had seen him. Junhee was wearing an old shirt that had a hole in it, sweat pants, sandals and had a beanie jammed on his head. Once inside Junhee took his hat off and his hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, Donghun could feel his heart clench with adoration for the mess of a man standing in front of him. Junhee was rambling about how he had set an alarm but slept through it and he didn’t mean to ignore Donghun, he had just been so busy lately and not getting much sleep. Donghun listened patiently, any irritation he had felt slipping away. Junhee finally took a moment to breath, which gave Donghun an opportunity to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I had dreamed up last night… I don’t mind that you were sleeping, you need it. I am glad it wasn’t a dream though. Would have been really awkward if it was…” Donghun smiled softly and stepped closer to try to fix Junhee’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a losing battle, my hair is so dead it’s a mess,” Junhee mumbled “Would you mind if I ordered food? I haven’t eaten anything today, as soon as I woke up and was brushing my teeth I saw that you had called and texted and I freaked out. I didn’t even do my skin care...hopefully that’ll be okay…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’ll order food, if you are okay with chicken? I have really been craving chicken today. Also, don’t worry about missing a day, your skin is perfect. I doubt anything will happen because you missed once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chicken is fine.” Junhee crossed his arms, “My skin is perferct because of my skincare routine. Who knows what could happen maybe I will have a million pimples tomorrow, or wrinkles. I do get a lot of wrinkles near my eyes when I smile after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghun laughed lightly as he ordered the chicken for them, listening to Junhee rant about all these ridiculous ideas of what could happen to his skin because he didn’t do his skin care. None of it was really a possibility to happen in one day, but Junhee was cute when he was ranting. After he finished the order a thought popped into his head so he looked at Junhee; who was now saying how his skin could start flaking off. “Hey you can just do it when you go back home can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… What if I don’t go home?” Junhee’s cheeks were pink </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you go home?” Donghun looked confused, Junhee looked at him then squinted a little. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you stupid or not interested?” </p><p> </p><p>“Interested? In what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot…” Junhee rolled his eyes, then stepped forward and kissed Donghun, on the mouth. The kiss was light and quick, much like the first time Junhee had kissed him. Unfortunately for Junhee, Donghun was in fact just stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you just kiss me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I <b>really </b> need to spell this out for you?! I have kissed you <b> twice!” </b>Junhee yelled exasperated </p><p> </p><p>“Spell what out? I am so confused” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay, Jesus Christ. First, you are gay aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to punch you in your stupid perfect face…” Junhee groaned “Okay, I am also gay”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. I am still confused though?” Donghun looked at him. Junhee stared at him, not believing anyone could actually be this stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“Donghun. Please. How are you not-” Junhee was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Chicken must be here, I will grab it!” Donghun smiled before going to the door. Junhee was in disbelief of how clueless he was. Donghun came back with the food and sat on the couch looking up at Junhee, “Okay, so I am still confused but let's eat”</p><p> </p><p>“Donghun! I literally kissed you twice! What on Earth is there to be confused about?!” Junhee groaned </p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get why-”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I fucking like you!  You stupid fucking idiot, if you are trying to turn me down this is an awful way to do it! Just tell me you don’t like me for fucks sake!” Junhee practically screamed. Donghun stared at him in silent shock, Junhee looked at him then grabbed his beanie and headed to the door. Angry embarrassed tears in his eyes, he had really thought Donghun felt the same, but no one can actually be that stupid to not understand what was going on. Donghun finally managed to figure out what was going on and ran after Junhee, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from leaving. Junhee tried to pull away but Donghun pulled him closer and kissed him. Junhee froze his eyes wide, then slowly relaxed into the kiss. Donghun let go of his wrist to put his hands on Junhee’s waist, Junhee draped his arms over his shoulders. The kiss was soft and gentle, slowly drowinging in each other, until Junhee’s stomach growled. Donghun pulled away and gave a small smile, “Sorry I am kinda slow. Lets eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get how I kissed you, on the mouth twice, after flirting for years. I really thought you were flirting back…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, not intentionally. I kinda figured I shouldn’t try to make a move since you were an idol” Donghun said pulling Junhee to sit “I mean you are so pretty and sweet I probably was flirting a little without realizing”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you only like me because I am pretty?” Junhee smiled teasing</p><p> </p><p>“No I like you because of how sweet and real you are, why do you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so sweet and caring. Also hot, so very hot, it’s really unfair.” Junhee blushed “And I just feel comfortable and safe with you, like when the attempted break in happened I went to my managers but I kept thinking I didn’t feel safe...I wanted to go to you because you make me feel safe”</p><p> </p><p>“Junnie…” Donghun smiled softly and pulled him into a hug “I will always protect you. Now eat up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Donghun…” Junhee bit his lip then continued “I want to date you but we can’t...be-”</p><p> </p><p>“No one has to know, other than us” Donghun interrupted while giving him food. Junhee blushed and nodded and started eating. </p><p> </p><p>When they finished eating Donghun asked Junhee if he wanted to stay for the night. Junhee was sad saying he couldn’t but he would stay for a while. Donghun decided they should spend that time kissing Junhee. So he dragged Junhee onto his lap to kiss him. Junhee made a surprised noise but kissed him back leaning into him. Donghun held Junhee as close as he could while Junhee tangled his fingers in his hair. Junhee pulled away from Donghun, barely their noses were still brushing together as he caught his breath. Donghun looked at him, taking in his flushed cheeks and swollen lips with a smirk. Junhee leaned back into the kiss, hungirly. Donghun lost track of time as they kissed, only breaking apart to catch their breath before diving back into the kiss, until Junhee’s phone rang. Junhee pulled away to answer the phone, Donghun took this time to press soft kisses on his neck, being careful to not leave marks on the skin there, as much as he wanted to. Junhee was talking, Donghun wasn’t paying attention, just focused on kissing any available inch of exposed skin on Junhee. Junhee finally hung up and Donghun moved back to his lips, Junhee kissed him for a moment then pulled back and murmured “I need to leave soon Donghun…” Donghun pressed a kiss onto his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“How soon?” Donghun kissed his cheek and jaw</p><p> </p><p>“My manager is coming to pick me up in 10 minutes” Junhee mumbled breathlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we have 8 minutes left to make out” Donghun said before putting his hand on the back of Junhee’s neck to pull him back in. Junhee was more than happy with that arrangement. Of course they weren’t keeping track of time so they pulled apart when they heard knocking at the door. As soon as the door opened the manager gave them a knowing look and stepped inside to talk with them. Junhee was flustered and shy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, care to explain what this is?” Junhee’s manager looked </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Donghun began but Junhee was quicker</p><p> </p><p>“We are dating, as of today. I know it can’t be public but no one will suspect anything because it’s no secert that Donghun is one of my best friends and I like to hang out with him. We can even say I wanted to take extra lessons or something. We won't do anything to get us exposed. I am not breaking this off, I don’t care if it cost me my solo career.”</p><p> </p><p>“Junhee!” Donghun looked at him in shock, The manager just laughed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know CEO Kim loves you, she won’t fire you for this. You will have to keep it on the down low and she will probably want to talk to you and Donghun about your relationship. Now Junhee how am I supposed to take you home when you clearly have been making out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could say his dorm needed something done that required him to be out for the night and let him stay here. Since I am his best friend.” Donghun said, wrapping his arms around Junhee’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was going to install some cameras so I guess that will work. I’ll be here at 5 for you Junhee alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir! I’ll text CEO Kim myself tonight about Donghun and I,” Junhee smiled. The manager left and as soon as he left and Donghun had Junhee pressed against the door and his lips back on Junhee’s. Junhee smiled into the kiss, Donghun lifted Junhee causing the other to wrap his legs around his waist. “I need to text my CEO, Donghun”</p><p> </p><p>“Or we can just make out all night” Donghun smiled tossing Junhee on his bed earning a squeal of surprise. “Send your text” Donghun chuckled, going to grab them clothes to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>Junhee sent the text with a smile, a simple message ‘Hi I just wanted to let you know Lee Donghun and I are dating now, we will of course keep the relationship private. If you want to talk to us we can meet with you.’. Donghun tossed him clothes, and changed his own clothes. Junhee blushed watching him, turning away before Donghun could catch him staring. Once they were both changed Donghun wasted no time going back into kissing Junhee, Junhee was kind of glad that he had slept in so he could stay up and kiss Donghun until late into the night. The kissing did get very heated but they never went further that night, they did have their hands running all over each other's bodies. Donghun finally pulled away and told Junhee that they needed to sleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Years past as they dated in secret, military services done, no one ever suspected anything. Junhee had started to hate it however; he hated people assuming he was dating every girl he even looked at, he hated not being able to go on dates with Donghun outside, and he hated when people would hit on Donghun. So Junhee stomped into the CEO office, surprising her. She asked him what was wrong. Junhee took a deep breath then said “I want to be public about my relationship with Donghun. We have been dating long enough, I am in love with him. I don’t want this to be a secret anymore, not my relationship not my sexuality.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Well, if you really want to, you need to be aware this can kill your career. I won’t drop you but some people may stop supporting you. However if you are sure I would recommend you talk to Donghun first. Since this will affect him. How do you want to annouce it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just going to post on Twitter and Instagram, I’ll send you what I want to post before I do. I am going to talk to Hunnie now” Junhee left and went to Donghun’s house, which he hoped after the announcement, would also be his house. Donghun was just finishing a lesson when Junhee arrived, he gave a warm smile and a kiss once they were inside and behind closed doors. Junhee kissed him then told him about his plan. Donghun looked a little surprised </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure Junnie? I mean, this is your dream…” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve lived my dream, it’s not complete when I am hiding the person I love in a secret corner of my life. My dream includes you and I want us to be a public thing. If my career ends then I’ll get a new job”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you are sure then I am fine with it. I’d love to kiss you in public” Donghun chuckled. So Junhee sent the picture and a general idea of he wanted to post to the CEO. It was just a picture of them cuddled up on the couch in Donghun’s place holding hands from one of their movie nights. The CEO said it was fine and Junhee made the post with Donghun’s help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello my dear fans, my Choice.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I haven’t been honest in a while and I know what I am about to say will cause some of you to be upset, however I am at a point in my life where I just want to be honest. Many of you know my Bonobono, Lee Donghun, my best friend and vocal coach. But he is more than that., he is my boyfriend. I love him, we have been dating for years. We started dating before I even went in the military. We agreed we didn’t want to hide this anymore. I know not all of you will but I hope you guys can support my music still. I love you all, thank you for all your support until now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Junhee  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The post almost instantly blew up. Some people commented with some disgusting things, but there was also a huge outpouring of support. Junhee stayed the night with Donghun, Donghun took the opportunity to leave several hickies all over Junhee’s neck, since he hadn’t been able to before. They had turned off their phones so they could spend the night together without being interrupted, they actually took their time making love that night since most times they would just go for quickies to avoid being caught or suspected. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, when Junhee finally turned his phone back on he had a ton of messages. Other idols, people in his company and friends. Mostly just of support, Junhee thanked them. He felt Donghun start pressing kissing on his shoulder once he was awake. Junhee mumbled a sleepy good morning, turning to kiss him. Donghun smiled into the kiss, he asked Junhee if he had to leave. Junhee shook his head, but his phone rang, seeing it was his CEO he answered. “Hello miss”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Junnie, they want you and Donghun to do a press conference tonight. Is he willing?” Donghun was listening in and nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, do I have to be nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do, he doesn’t. Tell him I said to tell anyone with homophobic questions to fuck off for you”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Where should we go? The stylist first? And when?” Once he had all the information and hung up he giggled “They are not going to like all these marks on my neck, or yours. But hey, you’re my boyfriend public they should know private stuff is happening” </p><p> </p><p>They spent most of the day cuddling until they had to leave to go to a stylist. Donghun was aware of how much went into getting Junhee ready but hadn’t had to deal with it himself but he did enjoy the pampering for a day. When it was time for the press conference Junhee intertwined his fingers with Donghun, they knew that after this everything would be different but it didn’t matter since they had each other. Some people were mean, Donghun handled it. Junhee would always look a little surprised and scold him for how he reacted to keep his idol image while squeezing his hand under the table to thank him. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually they became old news, they sometimes popped up in rumors when a trio group was out drinking with them. The group with members, Kim Sehyoon, Kim Byeongkwan and Kang Yuchan were in Junhee’s company. Junhee had performed with them before. They laughed at how bored the gossip articles must be that day.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how many people ask me if I ‘am in the company with that gay guy dating his vocal coach’? And how often I want to say ‘one he has a name, two I am also a gay guy” Byeongkwan asked one day laying in the floor of the dance practice room while Junhee was practicing </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I once had someone ask if Hyung had ever hit on me and I just walked away.” Yuchan laughed </p><p> </p><p>“I had someone ask if I had ever been asked to be in a threesome. That was...an odd time” Sehyoon smiled </p><p> </p><p>“I mean everyone seems to think because we are gay we must be like slutty,” Donghun shrugged eyes focused on Junhee “I just tell them that I only want Junhee”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why people care,” Junhee said out of breath, finally taking a break “I like how mad people get when I call Donghun my husband. They just have to inform me that we can’t legally be married here”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s why Sehyoon and I got married in Canada” Byeongkwan shrugged </p><p> </p><p>“We will at some point, but it’s no rush for us” Donghun pulled Junhee close. Yuchan whined loudedly</p><p> </p><p>“Some of us are single you know!” </p><p> </p><p>“You are ace and aro, Chan” Sehyoon laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Not the point” Yuchan chuckled </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Channie, I will get you a puppy will that make it better?” Junhee cooed</p><p> </p><p>“YES!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Donghun and Junhee were very in love, planning a wedding in a different country slowly. They were inviting some of the company and their families and no one else. They would announce it after they actually did get married. Donghun bought them matching rings, they wore all the time already, the wedding was just for show.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>